Bittersweet Betrayal
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: AU. The Kuchiki’s are one of the top noble families in England; their youngest daughter Rukia is betrothed to the King of England, King Kaien but hell arises when she falls in love with another man, a Duke part of the King's Court, Ichigo. Chapter 2 is up
1. Prologue The Ceremony

**Title – Bittersweet Betrayal**

**Disclaimer – No owning here.**

**Summary – AU. The Kuchiki's is one of the top noble families in England; their youngest daughter Rukia is betrothed to the King of England, but hell arises when she falls in love with another man. **

**Author's Note – Based on The Other Boleyn Girl. Of course this is all Alternate Universe so nothing is really historical facts, just the time frame and a couple of names, like King Henry. **

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

It was a perfectly sunny day outside, but rather windy, creating a chilly atmosphere. The wind wished about blowing the grass that stood at about four feet tall way beyond the massive castle. The hills around the castle provided some protection against most outsiders and helped warn the prior occupants of intruders. The massive castle in the center was The Kuchiki Manor, the top Noble mansion in all of England.

In the center where the horse stables were and a huge area of wide open space of beautiful fruit trees and shrubbery of all kinds were three children running around playing in the fields. Being watched by them were two fairly young men walking about keeping an eye out on the children. The taller man was the head of the mansion, Sir Thomas Kuchiki, the other man was the Duke Samson for King Kaien VII. He was Thomas Kuchiki's cousin who has arrived for a visit, and with a plan…

"Ah! You cheated! You always cheat!" A little girl with long black hair pulled back in a braid pouted on the ground where she apparently fell.

"Aw come on, I didn't cheat, you just can't run in that girly dress!" A boy also with black hair also laughed pointing at his sister.

The smallest of the two with longer black raven hair then the taller girl came running towards them and started laughing helping her sister up. They all laughed when the smaller sister tripped on a branch and fell on her behind.

"Children! Can you come here please!?" The head of the house, Thomas Kuchiki called, waving towards his children.

The three children all stopped playing tag and looked towards their father. The children all looked relatively young, no older then ten.

"These are my children, of course you remember when my eldest son was born, since you were there. Byakuya say hello to your cousin." He patted his sons head and smiled, "He's nine already, can you believe it?" He took a step over to the girl in the middle wearing a beautiful dark blue silk dress, smaller then her brother, "And this beautiful girl you should remember I wrote to you when she was born, her name is Hisana quite a shy girl wouldn't believe she's only seven." He lovingly nudged her cheek and walked on toward the tiniest daughter wearing a frilly tan silk dress with dark mud smudges all over it and several tears from playing too hard, "This is her Samson, Rukia, my youngest daughter only four years old. Don't let her age deceive you she's quite the trouble maker." He smiled lovingly towards his tiny daughter.

"So this is her… the King would like to meet her soon." Samson kneeled down to look Rukia in the face, "Do you know who the king is child?"

"No…" she spoke softly shying closer to her sister.

Samson smiled and stood up, "No need to be shy child, soon you will have a nice life indeed if all goes well."

"Where is my sister going?" Byakuya asked glaring hard at the man. His father, Thomas stood behind him holding his shoulders.

"Now Byakuya, don't worry. Your sister has something simply amazing in store for her!" He smiled happily and stood tall reaching his hand out to lean on his cousin's shoulder.

"What a fine lad! He'll make a fine Duke someday!" Samson cried joyfully.

The two older men walked away leaving three very stunned and confused children.

"What do you think Samson?" Thomas asked still holding onto his cousin's shoulder.

"Just what the king wants for his son. We'll have them meet and let everything fall into place. This will be a perfect marriage! Not only will it help with the King's status and his son's, but it will help our family's growth progress!! We'll be living our lives the way we should!"

"Oh… Samson… we'll have to discuss this later on then, my wife… you see…" Thomas Kuchiki said quietly staring at his wife, Lady Penelope standing in front of the doors leading inside.

"Very well then cousin, we shall meet very soon with the King and your daughter. Until then sir!" He waved one last time before gathering his horse.

"Children! Come along then, dinner shall be ready soon!" Thomas called out to his children signaling their play time over.

Pouting the children slowly followed their father into the house.

"How dare you!!" Her voice was shrill and high unlike her normal soft and drifty voice that floated into his ears.

"Penelope this is good for our children! This is perfect for you and me!" Thomas cried running up to his disgruntled wife. The children have long since been put to bed, that was when his wife interrogated him.

They stood in the library attempting to keep it down so their children could sleep in peace.

"You think auctioning off our daughters is _good _for them?!" she whirled around letting her long burgundy dress whip around with her hips, "My baby is only four years old and you are already thinking about sending her off to be married to the future King!! Are you mad?! Is money and power the only thing you can think of?! We have power and money, but you won't settle?! Do you know what the King does to his wives currently?!"

"Rukia is strong willed and brilliant, she will prevail against the weak hearted ones King Kaien has had."

"This is going to end badly. Why not Hisana? Why pick our youngest?!" She angrily glared at him.

"Hisana is already betrothed to the son of a Duke! That means soon our daughter will be a Duchess!" Thomas stood up excitedly.

Penelope frowned and shook her head, "You watch Thomas, this is going to end up badly. This is going to end in heartache and shame. You watch." She said and left her husband to dwell in his ideas.

TEN YEARS LATER

"Oh my baby sister, you are growing up so fast!" A young woman with shiny dark brown hair, looking almost black cried hugging a much smaller woman with raven black hair.

The taller woman was wearing a gold silk dress with white silk covering the top of her breasts, and her hair was pulled up in a tight braid/bun. She was currently brushing the smaller woman's hair that hung way below her waist. Her dress was a dark blue, almost as dark blue like her eyes, the shimmer on the dress looked as if it were glowing violet which brought out the younger woman's dark blue violet eyes.

"Is it scary? Your wedding night?" the smaller woman asked helping the other woman put on a tiny crown with jewels and a veil floating down covering her long raven hair.

"Do not worry baby sister, my wedding night with my husband was beautiful. I was nervous at first but he is still young, give him a little while before he actually makes a move. Remember Rukia, Prince Kaien is only a boy."

She rolled her eyes, "I've never met a boy at the age of eighteen," Rukia turned around to look at her older sister, Hisana, "I don't want to get married. Papa told me it's for the good of our country …. But… Hisana I'm only fourteen I don't want to get married to a Prince! Because that means… I'll be queen…" her voice shook slightly at the word queen.

Hisana frowned and drew her baby sister in her arms, "Never you fear Rukia, I will be with you forever." She stroked Rukia's cheek and drew back to look her in the eyes, dark brown met Violet eyes, "it will be hard, but I am sure papa has his reasons for choosing you to be the next Queen, he could have denied it all, but I think he was doing this for your own good." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I thought you liked Prince Kaien…"

Rukia rolled her eyes and stood up, leaving her long dark blue dress follow in her step, "I love Kaien as a brother! I've grown up with him meeting him every summer come year and I am barely fourteen and am forced to marry him! One can say it's an odd feeling." She stopped walking and turned towards her sister with a smirk on her face, "Like marrying Byakuya!!" The girls screeched and laughed at their older brother who was always so stiff and stoic. He was like the old Kuchiki's, not like their father or mother. Their mother was a peaceful playful woman, strong and willful minded never once stepping down and always having a loving word or touch. Their father was a kind man, not as stoic as their brother, but he was somewhere near there. They never wanted to get on Papa's bad side, because he was rather shifty when angry.

"What are you girls doing in here?" A soft voice asked through the door. It was their mother. A beautiful woman with the darkest shade of raven hair. her eyes were a deep purple that looked almost midnight blue. She was thin and tiny, just like her daughters, but her youngest daughter, Rukia, was the one that resembled Penelope Kuchiki the most.

"Oh Rukia! My darling baby!" Lady Penelope cried running to her daughter, scooping her up in her arms, "You look beautiful my darling," She cupped her cheeks staring into exact replica of her own eyes, "let's go meet your family for the ceremony!" she said taking the girls hands and leading them out in the halls which lead them outside where loud music was playing from the band, dancing people holding hands and following along skipping along to the music in a long dancing line. Ribbons were everywhere symbolizing Rukia's soon to come marriage.

"Rukia there you are my child, come come! Everyone is waiting!" Her father, Thomas Kuchiki called signaling for his youngest daughter to show her beautiful dress.

"Rukia…" Once Rukia reached her father she turned around at the sound of her name being called, there by her father was her brother looking, as always, inexpressive, "Do well my Lady," He bowed with a smile on his face, "You'll make this country strong baby sister, do not forget that your family will still be behind you all the way."

Rukia was stunned, it was the most facial expressions her brother has made in a long time. He must truly be proud and happy. Her brother, Byakuya wasn't always like this, he was brave and always looked out for his younger sisters but always had a smile on his face, continually making jokes but when puberty came and the pressures of being a male Kuchiki came down on him from the upper nobles Byakuya began to change. He spent his school lessons with the stuck up Kuchiki's and came back… well came back brainwashed. Whether or not their brother will return to his normal self it is uncertain, but they do know now he won't even go horse riding with them without trotting along like the freaking king of England himself!

"Rukia!" A voice called out somewhere in the crowd. She turned around to go find them, there were many people at her party that everywhere she would run someone would call her name.

The party went on for a few more hours until it was time for Rukia and her family to leave, the carriage was already set up and their stuff was packed, the occupants just needed to get in the carriage.

Another Kuchiki family has taken over the Kuchiki mansion for the time being. They waved rather joyously when their carriage was carrying them away.

It took the Kuchiki family hours to get to the King's court, but by the time they got there it was nightfall. Perfect timing. They would rest until dawn and then, the marriage to Prince Kaien would happen, joining Rukia and Kaien together.

They all gathered up and went to their rooms where their belongings were brought to them. Sir Thomas Kuchiki and Lady Penelope were in one room, Byakuya had his own room, and the two sisters shared a room just for tonight. It was a long and tiring day that it did not take long for everyone to fall asleep.

Fear and anxiety was all Rukia felt at this moment. She couldn't even remember waking up or taking a bath, or getting dressed in a pure white silk wedding dress with a veil as long as two or three men. She couldn't even remember the speeches her family gave her for her wedding. It was like a dream that she couldn't wake up from. But now, walking down the isle holding arms with her father and looking at everyone, in the King's Court she was suddenly rudely awaken by stares and whispers as she walked on down the isle.

"She's so tiny…"

"Nothing but a child…"

"Will she be able to bear children?"

"What is she eleven?"

"She's beautiful!"

"Look at those eyes…"

"Nothing but a seductive witch she is…"

"Bewitched the king himself I tell ya!"

Before she knew it, she was at the alter where the priest stood waiting along with her new soon-to-be-husband, Kaien.

Kaien smiled to her with his charm the whole world smile. He had a kind face and oh so charming eyes if anything he was the one to bewitch the people with his clever attitude and bewitching eyes. His dark hair contrasted beautifully with them making him look like a dark haired mischievous, mysterious sexy prince.

Rukia loved Kaien, as she hooked arms with him and faced the priest she was suddenly glad that it was Kaien she was marrying and not someone else. Kaien was one of a kind, always showing her affection of one kind or another, always tending to her needs. He was a kind man and a humorous man at that. Always making jokes and teasing.

But the love Rukia holds for Kaien was what one holds for the love of a brother. She does not hold any sexual desires for him enough to want to bed him, but simply loved being with him, as a friend and as a brother. This uniting was somewhat scary to think about, will they be able to bed each other and have children?

"Do you Lady Rukia Kuchiki take Prince Kaien Shiba to be your lawfully wedded husband, to and have and to hold and forever hold your peace?"

It took her but just a moment to gather her thoughts from her hazy daydream and nodded slowly, "I do. I hold my peace forever." She whispered quietly.

The priest nodded and closed his book. The wedding ceremony was over, the rings were placed on their fingers and Kaien leant down to kiss her cheek smiling at her with those ever so cheerful eyes.

That was it…. Everyone in the King's Court cheered, Rukia Kuchiki was no longer a Kuchiki but a Shiba. She was no longer to be called Rukia Kuchiki, the Kuchiki daughter, but Lady Rukia Kuchiki Shiba, or Lady Rukia Shiba…. Kuchiki may never be in her name ever again….

Few Hours Later.

Her breathing was quickening, her heartbeat sped up to a million beats per second making her feel like a bird was trying to escape throughout her chest. She lay in Kaien's gigantic bed shaking and feeling suddenly sick.

She was a virgin of course, scared to death of what was going to happen, her mother and sister told her of what happened on wedding nights. And she was terrified.

She wore but a simple white nightgown to bed, easy to slip on and off. Perfect they told her.

Not a word was spoken as Kaien entered the room. He gave her a tiny smile and removed his robe and placed himself under the sheets.

"Don't worry Rukia… I know you're afraid. I won't make you, just… relax okay?" He whispered softly in her ear getting close to her, using his body warmth to melt her stiff and frozen figure.

It took her a few moments for her muscles to un-tense themselves and relax under his gentle touch. Once she realized he was asleep she rolled over in bed, allowing her new husband to spoon her, it was a new feeling having someone touch her so intimately and loving. His arm was wrapped around her waist with his head in the crook of her neck breathing softly on her cheek putting goose bumps on her pale skin.

That night, Rukia fell asleep scared but not as scared as before, just scared to know that her life is changed forever, little fourteen year old Rukia was no longer to be innocent but now soon to be ruler of England Rukia.

But… with the help of her husband, friend, mentor she knew she could do it.

_**So? What do you guys think?! My newest story. Don't worry I will have more chapters up soon, I have the whole story outlined, I'll be doing this with all of my older stories very soon so I won't have to worry about writers block …. Right? Well you guys know the drill review!! Let me know about this new story!**_


	2. investigate the other side of life

Title – Bittersweet Betrayal

**Title – Bittersweet Betrayal**

**Disclaimer – No owning here.**

**Summary – AU. The Kuchiki's is one of the top noble families in England; their youngest daughter Rukia is betrothed to the King of England, but hell arises when she falls in love with another man. **

**Author's Note – Based on The Other Boleyn Girl. Of course this is all Alternate Universe so nothing is really historical facts, just the time frame and a couple of names. **

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

**One Year Later **

"Lady Rukia… you should probably be getting ready, your husband has asked for your presence down at the festival!" a young woman spoke, pulling blankets off and helping Rukia up and out of bed. She had short black hair that was tied up in a bun enclosed in a bonnet.

The young woman's name was Hinamori and was Rukia's first hand maid. She was almost as small as Rukia and just as kind if not sweeter. It has been a year since Rukia came to marry the Prince and couldn't be happier. Her husband was her best friend. They shared in their thoughts and their fears, they talked and even spent time together and enjoyed it.

"Oh!" Rukia cried trying to pull the sheets back up to her chin blushing furiously as her maid tried prying the thick blankets off of the soon-to-be-queen.

"Oh lady Rukia I am so sorry…" Hinamori teased smirking and placing her hands on her hips. She sighed and walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some robes, "He really likes to shred clothing up doesn't he?" she muttered picking up a ripped corset on her way to the wardrobe.

Rukia blushed once more grabbing the robe that was handed to her and placed it over her shoulders.

"He complains saying that I am too small for him to find all of the ties, so he just rips it off!" Rukia explained stepping out of bed and over to the hot bath that lay in the center of the room.

It took them awhile, months even, almost half a year but finally they warmed up to each other and finally their hormones won out. A female and male sleeping next to each other while their hormones are raging could take a toll on a person. They took their relationship to the next step. Much to everyone's pleasure. It is possible that a baby could be arriving soon.

Of course Rukia and Kaien are no where near wanting a baby right now… so they do everything they can to prevent a pregnancy. The best way would be absence but…. That wasn't happening.

"Oh! It's not hot anymore!" Rukia cried getting into the tub. Indeed it wasn't, it wasn't freezing, but it wasn't pleasantly warm either.

"The cold weather steals the heat from the water you know."

Rukia pouted the whole way until her bath was done, as her maids were getting her dressed, pulling on her corset and tying up the rest of her dress.

But the tighter the maids made her dress the sicker she felt. For some reason the heat in the room was beginning to turn her stomach.

"Let's just go meet my husband." Rukia said softly trying to hold in her gagging.

The hot stifling air was really making her sick. It didn't take them long, before Rukia smiled from ear to ear at the sight of her husband down in the fields outside.

She left her maids to go take Kaien's arm. "Good morning." She said softly.

"Rukia! Hello, how did you sleep?" He asked smiling and taking her closer by the waist. He was watching the races go on, "what's the matter darling? You look pale."

"I feel so light headed." She admitted enjoying was strong arm support her weakening legs.

Kaien smirked and lowered his head close to her ear allowing his hot breath to send shivers down her spine, "is it because the sight of me makes you weak in the knees?"

Rukia blushed lightly and pulled away from his grasp, "why sir!"

"Sire! Prince Kaien!" someone shouted disrupting the peaceful atmosphere.

"Sir! It's the king!" the young man shouted riding up on his horse. He was the king's first commander for his courts guard. He was also good friend's with Rukia's brother, Byakuya. She knew him growing up since he was always at their house playing sword fights. His name was Renji Abarai. He had a rather unique appearance, bright red hair that was long and shiny, it was always held up in a ponytail that made his hair seem like a red blazing pineapple. Another unique attribute of his would be his tribal tattoos. For every victory his army would win, he'd mark another part of his body.

"My father?" Kaien whispered taking Rukia's hand and pulling her along towards his horse. He jumped on and grabbed Rukia by her tiny waist picking her up with ease due to her small frame. He placed her securely next to him and took off running following the red haired man, Renji towards the castle.

It was a stressful ride back, as soon as the castle came into view Kaien dug his heels into the horse's side harder urging the animal faster.

Rukia felt awful, she knew how close Kaien was to his father. He lost his mother due to a sickness at such a young age. His father kept him close and nurtured him instead of the maids. He was his last son from her and he only remarried once after that, but years after that his new wife died again to a sickness.

His father was sick also with a lung disease, the gentlest man she has ever known. It was hard to be kind and rule a kingdom especially since his father before him was a cruel and strict king. He took woman for his pleasure and sometimes forced them to be around him. He was a sick man but Jyuushiro never took part in his ruling. He was a kind man and very loving towards his family, especially his prized possession, Kaien; his first son and beloved by many.

Kaien jumped off of the horse and helped Rukia off and took her hand, pulling her along as they ran up the steps still following Renji up to his father's room.

"Renji! What is wrong with my father?" Kaien asked before they entered his father's chambers.

Renji stood still before opening the door and turned to the both of them, "I'm sorry Prince Kaien, but it looks like… you're father is having another attack. And the doctors don't think he's going to make it this time."

Rukia gasped and brought her hand up to her lips. Kaien stood still his eyes wide and unbelieving swirling in his orbs of blue.

"Renji," Kaien whispered letting go of his wife's hand.

"Yes sir?"

"Take my wife, take her to our room and make sure the maids keep her there until I return. Have someone stand guard by her chambers and make sure she does not sneak out, she'll do anything she can to get out, make sure that doesn't happen." Kaien said softly handing Rukia over to the red haired man.

"Wha? Your highness! Please! Kaien, don't lock me up… I want to be with you…" she pleaded trying to grab his arm, but he continually pushed her away into Renji's grasp.

"Take her away." His words were cold and she tried to think it was because of his father, but that didn't mean his words didn't sting.

"K-Kaien…." She whispered hoarsely staring at him with wide confused eyes. But she couldn't say anymore as her husband disappeared into his father's chambers and she was being pulled away by Renji.

"He probably needs to think right now Lady Rukia…" Renji said softly pulling his good friend's younger sister away.

"Then why does he need me locked up in my room?! Why can't I roam the halls? I hate being in my room!!" she pouted still being pulled along down the corridors.

"Rukia calm down, I'll send up your brother and go look for your mother, would you like Hinamori in there? I'm sure she'd love to keep you company."

Rukia didn't answer, in fact, she wasn't even being pulled along by him anymore, she was leaning against the wall holding her head.

"Rukia! Your majesty!" Renji cried running up to her catching her before she fell face first into the ground, "what's wrong? If you think faking sick is going to bring him out think again." But he could tell by the color that has quickly faded from her face and the cold sweat that appeared on her brow was no faking. He stood up with her in his arms and continued down the halls until he reached her room.

"Oh my goodness! Renji what happened?" Hinamori asked her eyes wide with worry once she spotted the Princess in Renji's arms, unconscious. She pulled the door open wider and allowed Renji access where he quickly moved forward to the bed.

"She's sick, we need a doctor. I'll take her to bed and grab a doctor you go take care of her and get her into some comfortable clothes instead of this damn dress!" he said loud enough for the other maids to start working on Rukia. He left Rukia on the bed and walked out of the huge doors in search of a Dr. it would be hard since they were occupied with The King, the King came before Rukia….

The girls all gathered around their princess and began pulling off her heavy dress as soon as Renji was out of the room.

"What do you think is wrong?" One of the maids asked. She was a lot taller then Rukia and Hinamori and had a huge bust. Her long strawberry blonde hair was held back in a bonnet but some pieces fell out in perfect curls.

"I don't know Rangiku, she said she was feeling a little off this morning, perhaps it caught up to her." Hinamori answered running her fingers over Rukia's forehead, "I sure hope this isn't something serious that is going around the castle… the King is sick also… they say he might not make it…"

Another girl gasped with black hair tied up very tight in a bun and hidden behind a bonnet also, "What if Rukia dies along with the King? Poor Kaien… how will he go on…"

"Hush Nanao nobody is dying today or anytime soon." Hinamori scolded taking a wet towel to Rukia's forehead, "Let's just wait for the doctor to be here and then we can jump to conclusions."

The minutes have passed, minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days…. The King passed away only a few hours after Rukia collapsed, it was a dark time for the King's court. The King's crown was placed on his son's head, but there was no ceremony held for the sake of Kaien's wife and now Queen being ill in bed and has yet to awaken. It has been three stressful days and still no sign of her waking up.

Kaien was starting to loose patience and wanted nothing more then to have his wife awake from her dreamless sleep. He had just lost his father and needed companionship from her, but with her also ill there was nothing he could do but sulk.

He slept in his chambers on the third night not getting a wink of sleep. His guilt ate at him constantly… was he the one to drive her to a stillness sleep? He yelled at her yes, but he was upset. His father was dying! How could he not be upset? He wanted Rukia away from the area so as not to see the horrible things and emotions happening. He did not go to her that night, stayed with his father throughout the night until his very last breath.

It was announced, Kaien and Rukia were the new King and Queen. But Rukia was no where to be found. He sent Renji to get her, but his face told him everything, something was horribly wrong.

When he saw her lying on the bed so pale and fragile he never thought she looked so small and untouchable, like if she were to be touched she'd break.

It made no sense to him at all as to what would put her out. But the doctor wouldn't explain much.

The fourth morning was different though; he went about his daily morning routines of getting ready and headed over to his wife's chambers only to find a bunch of people swarming around her doors.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He shouted pushing through people as they began quickly backing away to let their king in. In the room was Rukia, awake. Pale but awake. The doctor, Retsu Unohana was by her side seemingly checking up on her, "Rukia…" He muttered and walked quickly into the room.

She looked up at him surprise written on her face as he took her hand in his large one to bring her cold skin to his lips.

"You've finally awaken…"

Rukia merely nodded smiling softly, "I am sorry if I disturbed your peace."

Retsu stood up and took Kaien by the elbow, "The Queen needs her rest now, I shall explain everything. Keep and eye on her will you?" She asked a few nurse maids and shut the door behind her and The King.

"What is wrong with her?" Kaien asked Unohana as they began walking down the hallways.

"I want you to keep this to yourself for the time being, for her own safety; but The Queen is with child-"

"What?!" Kaien said loudly swirling around to face the doctor.

"Shhh…" The woman with long thick brown hair shushed him lifting a finger to her lips while looking around, "but I don't think the baby will live in her condition," She continued walking down the hall once more, the King following in her footstep, "She is weak and frail, I'd say she is about a month along. She does not have enough fat on her body, and she is far too small. After all she is but just a child of only fifteen."

They both walked into the Kaien's new study. She walked over to his desk and set a plain leather-bound book on his desk, "This is for you to write your thoughts in. I figured since you are having trouble's of your own then I shall ask you to consort to this book. I believe it will help you from becoming disturbed in the head." The woman spoke softly as she always does. She always had such an authority over the place being the doctor but she was a close friend to his father Jyuushiro Ukitake Shiba. They grew up together, and as such he brought her to his castle to be the doctor watching over his health. He always had bad health and knew someday the disease would take him, but it was thanks to his good friend Retsu who allowed him to live as long as he did. So now, Kaien knew that if he left his wife's life in this woman's hands, then Rukia would be at perfect health in no time.

It was also through his father how he met Rukia. His father grew up with many people, and part of the many people came, Thomas Kuchiki who also grew up with his father. His father knew he wanted to match his son up with the daughter of his friend, but he was too late for the older daughter for she was already betrothed. So he took Thomas's youngest daughter.

All Kaien did was nod as he looked at the leather-bound book lying on his desk. With nothing left to say Retsu Unohana took her leave and closed the study room leaving him to himself.

**Two Months Later**

"I'm pregnant…" Rukia spoke softly in front of her whole family. She was now three months pregnant into her second trimester and she has never felt so alive, the baby within her gave her the strength to want to continue on.

"Oh Rukia darling! That's great news!" Her mother Penelope sat up quickly and enveloped her small daughter in her arms, "How far along are you darling?"

"About three months, can you tell?" Rukia asked placing her hands on her belly…. No, nobody could tell… one had to look very hard but the baby was healthy or so Retsu claims and so is Rukia.

"Congratulations Rukia." Her brother said smiling softly from his part at the table.

"Yeah! Way to go Rukia!" Samson, the court advisor said sipping some of his wine.

"But darling, you're two months pregnant and you never told anyone?" Penelope asked cautiously.

"Three months actually…" She started off slowly, "I didn't tell you because I was instructed not too. When I was sick it was because of the baby and Unohana told me that she didn't believe the baby was going to survive so for my protection they kept it secret so if I did miscarriage nobody would find out. And it would not look bad on my part… but since the baby is healthy then they have decided to release the news." Rukia said smiling.

Penelope just smiled and took Rukia into her arms, "I'm sure your sister would love to hear this news."

Indeed she would, she would write to her sister once she gets the chance. She was married and lived off in the country away from the Kings court. Of course Rukia missed her older sister, but she was happy away from the castle, and what made her sister happy made Rukia happy. Hisana and her husband would visit on special occasions.

"Rukia, would you still be able to attend my wedding? If you are not feeling up to it I completely understand…" Byakuya spoke up from where he sat at the far end of the table.

"Of course I will attend your wedding Brother! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Rukia exclaimed smiling and walking over to her brother to hug him slightly.

They were all interrupted by someone coming in through the large doors, "My Lady…" The man spoke. He had bright blonde hair and troubled beady eyes. Tall and lanky was how he was built and he never really stood out to Rukia, only as just another guard for the Royal Family, but at least she knew his name.

"Yes Kira?" Rukia asked turning to look at him.

"The King requests your presence…" He said bowing and holding the door open for her.

"Forgive my premature leave, but I must attend to my husband. Thank you my family for the blessings. Do not worry brother I will attend your wedding." Rukia said bowing slightly before leaving her family.

The King and Queen have grown even closer due to Rukia's pregnancy. They were always seen together walking down the halls, the King doing his duties with his Queen always by his side. Before she would stride around the castle doing other things while, at the time, he was the prince he would do his duties to help out his father.

But for some reason now that she is pregnant and carrying his child, he doesn't want her out of his sight. Therefore brought them closer. Rukia enjoyed his friendship, but she had to get a little irritated after awhile especially since Rukia was wild at heart and wanted nothing more then to stray away and do her own thing. Being married to a King did have it's toll on her sometimes.

"You summoned for me your majesty?" Rukia asked softly bowing only slightly due to her corset and tiny bump in her abdomen.

Her King was standing on a balcony overlooking the massive gardens where Rukia usually stayed all day. But due to her 'condition' her husband refused to let her have that much sunlight.

"It's not healthy for the baby or you to have that much heat on your pale flesh." He had told her one morning while she was walking around outside picking flowers. There wasn't much room for argument for he walked away after that.

Men and their authority over her. It was sickening sometimes.

"I will not be able to attend your brother's wedding in a few days I am being beckoned out to Cambridge to help a tiny feudal going on with their people and their Duke."

"I am sorry My Lord… I am sure there will be other weddings for you to attend." She joked lightly knowing he didn't care too much for gatherings, especially ones that are not for him.

He turned to look at her and smiled, his giant smile that made her feel like a little girl inside. "I have a friend coming, from Cape Cod, a duke. I was so bitter when he wrote to me explaining he would be out here to see me for your brother's wedding. You see he was also your brother's friend growing up and is attending the wedding. But he decided to hit two birds with one stone. Anyways as I've mentioned I will not be able to attend. Will you let him know of this?"

Rukia nodded and walked up to him taking his arm in hers, "Of course My Lord. Be safe out there. You know I hate to wait for you."

**Three Days Later**

The wedding ceremony was long and boring. The church was filled with people, many Rukia didn't even know, probably Noble's friends of the Kuchiki's. When ever weddings happened for the Noble's it was a huge celebration, never has there been a tiny simple wedding, not unless you were an outcast of the Noble Families. It was just how it was.

Byakuya's wife was Beautiful, her name was Ann and she had the loveliest Hazel eyes anyone could ever see. They were huge and sparkly shinning at all the appropriate times, her eyes were surrounded by thick black eyelashes, and her nose was a cute little button nose followed by big full lips while her cheeks were splashed with freckles. Her hair was a bright auburn color tied up into brains at the top of her hair and let loose at the bottom casting down her back in beautiful waves. She was a sweet and magnificent woman with all the right attributes to put up with a man like Byakuya Kuchiki.

She melted his heart and brought him back to life. And he saved her from herself and her family's abuse. It was a perfect match.

Rukia's favorite part of a wedding was now here. It was the after party the celebration where most of the Noble's left and let the young people celebrate their love.

Rukia, being the queen tried to wear the simplest dress she could find to hide her position as well as show off her Noble Status. She wore a simple dark purple dress that portrayed her eyes perfectly. It was tight on her breasts puffing them out even though she still didn't have much to show off. The mid section of her long gown was loose and corset free, they didn't want to squish their baby after all. The body of the dress hung long and free with glittering beads all over the hem of the dress. No where on her body was there a sign letting people know that she was indeed the Queen, one had to know her personally to know she was the Queen. It was a simple yet astonishing dress and it caught the sight of an orange haired man standing over by the drinks.

Rukia felt eyes on her and turned around from her spot watching all of the guests to see him staring. She smiled softly and turned back around to the people she was speaking with.

The orange haired man got a glint in his eyes and turned away from the dark haired beauty to once again talk with the people next to him. But something about the petite four foot something raven haired beauty intrigued him. He watched her glance his way, smile, and then turn away from him. So she could sense him staring. He tried relentlessly to keep his eyes off of her, but she was something… captivating.

He watched her turn his away once more giving him a small smile and walking away from the people over to the outside balcony. Was that her cue telling him to follow her? He noticed how there was a slight sway in her hips as she walked slowly outside.

Fuck morals this woman was asking for it.

He smiled wickedly and followed her outside only to see her standing over the ledge overlooking a vast sea of green grass.

"Nice party…" She spoke softly not facing him.

He stopped in his tracks not realizing she knew he was following her, "Yeah guess so." He said taking a sip of his wine.

She turned around and Ichigo actually had to keep from opening his mouth in shock. Her eyes, they were like portals into an unknown galaxy. Even astronomers of the future would never find it, it was just that treasured in the eyes of God to keep it hidden. They were a deep azure so blue it turned purplish-blue. The moon's light shown off of her long gown bouncing off and hitting her eyes giving them a beautiful reflection. The moon's luminosity also cast an eerie light down on her pale ghostly skin making her look like a forbidden snow flake.

Her lavender dress was tight at the top cupping her perfectly round breasts for all to see, only they weren't such a magnificent size, but they were the perfect size for him to cup his hand around he thought perversely. It was strange how her dress didn't contain a corset like everyone else and how it was a little loose around her midsection but came back around her hips capturing her figure. It cascaded down her legs in a display of lavender colors with jewels and diamonds sewed on signifying her Noble status. She must belong to a high noble family to wear something as expensive as this dress.

"It's my brother's wedding…" She whispered smirking at him.

He lifted his eyebrow to examine her, she had a cocky little grin, something he would love to switch to a grin of pleasure, make her scream….

"You must be related to the Queen then… the man Byakuya Kuchiki is the queen's brother." He set his wine down on the railing and looked at her but she was not watching him, she was looking elsewhere.

"How do you feel about The Queen?" She knew it was wrong, playing around with him, but she had to know, and sure didn't want him treating her different for being a queen.

"She's but a child…. I can't say much about her since I know she has just recently became queen, like what? A few days ago? The King is a magnificent man though, if The Queen ever needed any guidance she has the perfect husband for that." He answered smiling at her, "But why all this talk about The King and Queen when we could be talking about how sick that man is going to be once he realizes that wine is to be sipped not chugged."

Rukia followed his gaze over the balcony to a group of young men who were indeed chugging wine. She laughed when she watched one young boy run over to the bushes to empty his stomach.

She was intrigued by this man, his head full of orange hair caught her attention but it was his looks that sent her knees wiggling. His accent had a different tone to it, not of regular people. His eyebrows were scrunched into a scowl but it made him look all the sexier. She knew it was wrong, she had a husband but this man did something to her senses.

"A shooting star." He whispered pointing up. Rukia saw it also.

"What did you wish for?" She asked him not quite looking at him.

"This…" He leant down grasping her tiny waist and threw his lips over hers in a chaste but passionate kiss.

Her knees went weak in the knees and automatically she felt that burning sensation in between her legs she normally felt when Kaien made love to her. He tasted of red wine and immediately she was intoxicated by his taste and scent, pine and husky man.

He pulled away from her and bowed, "You made my wish come true. Thank you my Lady." He gave her that heart throb smile and walked away to join the crowd of cheering. Byakuya was beginning his speech.

The way this man made her feel inside was so completely different from when Kaien touched her. Was this love? Not a tender love but a lust love?

All she knew was that she would find him again.

_**OH my goodness!! This chapter took forever, I had to keep re reading it to make sure I got it right. I'm still not sure if it's how I wanted it to be but we will find out from your reviews. Thank you everyone for your support on the first chapter! Hmmm there is something else I wanted to say… but I can't remember lol. Oh well I guess it'll have to wait for the next review. Please review guys!! **_


End file.
